


The Safe House

by Auryona



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confessions, F/M, One Shot, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auryona/pseuds/Auryona
Summary: Hermione ends up at a safe house that Severus has been holed up in, how serendipitous for the both of them. AU: Wizarding war is on-going, Snape is known to be on the side of the light. One-shot, SS/HG





	The Safe House

A crack of apparition echoed around a vacant yard.

"Bloody fucking hell!" Hermione exclaimed, leaning over panting heavily, hands on her knees.

"Language Miss Granger." A smooth voice issued from behind her. She whirled around, wordlessly blasting off a Stupefy on instinct in the direction of the voice. Snape deflected it easily, chuckling softly.

"Hell, Professor. You scared me!" She didn't lower her wand upon recognizing the man in the backyard. Snape was sitting in a lounge chair, a book held in one hand, black trousers and a white button up shirt rolled up to his elbows. Hermione blushed seeing him so unexpectedly, looking distractedly handsome in the setting sun. She suddenly wondered what she looked like, dirty and ragged, hair a mess most likely.

"What's the last thing you said to me, back at Grimmauld Place?" Snape asked, shielding his eyes from the sun. He had a relaxed air, but Hermione could see his hand twitch slightly towards his wand sitting next to a glass of red wine in the grass by his bare feet.

She stared back at him, a look of confusion donning her features. He sighed heavily.

"Tsk, tsk Miss Granger, how do I know its really you?" He smirked but glanced to his wand on the ground again. Hermione slipped her wand into her back pocket and held up her hands in mock defeat.

"See you on the other side." She walked forward, stopping a few feet and front of him, "And you replied with?"

"Take care of yourself…" he paused, looking her up and down, "…Hermione." She smiled down at him, hearing her name slip from his lips once again was heaven. She looked him over, he had shadows under his eyes but otherwise looked okay.

"How long has it been?" She glanced around the yard, when no other chair was in sight, she lowered herself to the grass, wincing. Her muscles ached, she had apparated at least 8 times to keep a few death eaters off her tail. "Seven months? A year? I haven't been keeping track." She slipped her beaded bag off her wrist and picked up his wine glass, taking a sip, hoping not to give away with her face that she had in fact been keeping track.

He glared down at her but answered her question instead of reprimanding her for partaking from his wine.

"Nine months and a week," he scanned around the yard, "Lupin is no longer with you?"

She glanced up at him, holding his gaze before slowly shaking her head, she drained the glass of wine.

"How?" Snape asked quietly looking away from her gaze. She sighed, placing the empty glass back in the grass, and laid down, knees folded up. She spread her arms out and closed her eyes, remembering that day.

"Bellatrix. A month ago. She's dead as well now." She rolled her head to the side and stared out into the large field. This safe house had always been her favorite, open fields and gardens, middle of nowhere with the smell of salt on the air; the ocean nearby though in which direction she was not sure.

"Who?" Snape rose, gathering his wand, his book, and the empty glass. Hermione watched the sun sink behind the tree line, thinking back to that awful moment.

"Me." She spoke after a quiet pause. For a few minutes it was quiet as the sun set in front of them. She sighed and sat up, holding out her hand to Snape. He grasped it after a brief pause and heaved her up. She managed a small smile.

"And Kingsley?" She turned and glanced to the back of the house, looking for signs of movement inside.

"We were separated three days ago, I've been whiling away the hours here, waiting until the next rendezvous." He turned towards the house, "come in, I'll make some tea. You can fill me in on the great horcrux hunt."

"After a shower if that's alright," she stretched her arms, following after him into the house.

xxx

Hermione stood under the hot spray unmoving for quite some time, enjoying the quiet peace of being in this house again, being here with Snape, feeling safe for the time being. Of all the safe houses to choose, she ended up in the same one Snape had been holed up in. She chuckled, pulling her head out from under the water, grabbing a bar of soap and lathering up. She had thought about him daily, she didn't need to actually ask how long it had been since seeing him last, she knew down to the day. She had missed their brewing sessions when they were all cooped up in Grimmauld place together. They had become friends, debating potions, war strategies, how he made tea. It took her all of two months to fall for him; she had made him laugh one day and it suddenly hit her straight in the heart. There had been times that she almost felt that he felt similar about her, she would catch him watching her brew or while she read, but she hadn't let the idea permeate. It was so far-fetched.

What if this was the last time, they saw each other; the rendezvous with Harry was in 36 hours. They could both be dead after that. She rinsed, suddenly feeling a grim determination. She had him to herself for 36 hours with death looming on the other side, this was her chance to let him know how she felt, and she'd be stupid to miss out on it. If he laughed her off, it would just be an awkward stay but at least she would have some comfort in saying it out loud to the man in question. She switched the taps off and reached for a towel.

xxx

When Snape heard the shower stop, he turned on the stove for the kettle. He had been lost in thought, Granger was here. Here of all places. He had missed her, it took him a few months after parting to realize that was the feeling. They had become friends, something he hadn't had for a long time. He refused to think about the ache in his heart upon seeing her again, he knew deep down there was something else there beyond friendship, but he stamped those feelings down. She was young and brilliant, her whole life ahead of her, while he, well he felt old. Seeing her appear in the yard so suddenly was the most welcoming sight, she appeared more hardened and tired, but just as lovely as ever.

He pulled two mugs down, a plain blue one for Granger, remembering she didn't like "decorations on her cups", and pulled out a tin of tea bags while he heard her come down the stairs. When he turned around, she was leaned against the kitchen door frame; her wet hair clung to the side of her face and neck, she had on loose jeans and a large grey sweater. Her face was smooth, flush from the hot water. He had never seen her more beautiful. He almost dropped the mugs upon noticing she was obviously not wearing a bra.

"Feeling better?" He looked away from her, putting the mugs on the small table in the middle of the kitchen, dropping a tea bag into each.

"Yes, thank you." She crossed her arms, Snape swallowed and tried not to look at her chest again. "I may never get this chance again."

He chuckled, "for a shower? Come now Miss Granger, I'm sure it is not your last." She pushed herself off the door frame.

"Not that. I mean being here." She took a few steps into the kitchen, an intense look on her face and he suddenly became worried. He gazed back at her with confusion. "With you." Another step. "Alone", she finished quietly.

He stood stock still, they stared at each other for a few seconds before the tea kettle started to whistle. He tore his gaze away and clicked the dial off before turning back. Hermione had a determined look gracing her features, like she had decided something and was working it out in her mind. It was quiet, the clock ticked loudly by the refrigerator.

"Is there something you..." he started quietly. But she cut him off mid question.

"I'm in love with you." It was quiet again, Snape took a step back against the counter, putting his hand out to steady himself as the words sunk in. Hermione watched his face as she continued slowly towards him, using all the courage she possessed to keep moving forward, she could feel her cheeks burning.

"I've known for some time and if there were a better time to just outright say it, I would have waited. But for some reason we both ended up in this house, both in the middle of a war, and could be dead anytime…" Hermione started to peter out, Snape's expression had not changed as she stepped ever closer.

"Hermione, I…" Snape clutched the edge of the counter, he let out a breath as she stepped into his space. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined Hermione would ever look at him that way, a small bubble of hope was aching in his chest. Part of him wondered if he had hit his head this afternoon and this was all some kind of dream.

Hermione looked up into his face, there appeared to be some internal debate going on behind his eyes. She took a risk, raising herself on tiptoes she brought her face closer to his, putting her small hand on top of his hand that gripped the countertop; he tipped his head down to look at her and she noticed he glanced at her lips.

"Severus," she breathed out, licking her lips, staring back at him, she waited. She didn't have to wait long as he closed the space between them pressing his lips to hers. He wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing his other to her neck, he pressed her into him. They both groaned upon on the close contact, she took that moment to slide her tongue into his mouth and the kiss became heated. He whirled her around, pressing her against the counter before lifting her up on it. She spread her thighs and he stepped between them, bring her close to him again. He tasted of red wine, his lips were warm against hers and his tongue was hot, thrusting into her mouth in such an erotic way. He pulled from her lips and kissed along her jaw, down the side of her neck, she tilted her head back allowing him access; his hands slid under her sweater. He groaned against her neck when his fingertips hit her bare skin, soft and warm from the shower.

"Severus" she whimpered, he was kissing along her collarbone now, he pulled away, looking into her face, his eyes were dark and feral. He kissed her heatedly. She shimmied to the edge of the counter and her core made contact with his hardness and they moaned into each other's mouths. Hermione pulled away and swiftly pulled her sweater over her head and leaned back in to kiss him.

But he tore his eyes from her gaze, stopping her movement forward, looking her over. She was beautiful, creamy soft skin, a large scar stretched between her breasts, wrapping around to her rib cage.

"Merlin, you're beautiful," her blush crept down to her chest and he smiled taking her face in his hands and kissing her before trailing his fingers down to her breasts, she arched into him, pressing her breasts into his hands. He moved his lips back down her neck, along her collarbone, in between her breasts before finally taking a nipple in his mouth. His other hand moving to ghost over her hip bone, before running along the hem of her jeans.

"Yes, Severus," Hermione moaned, closing her eyes, she tilted her head back and brought her hands up into Severus's hair. It was softer than she'd imagined; a brief feeling of surrealism fell over her, Severus Snape was kissing his way across her chest while she buried her hands in said man's hair. He swirled his tongue around her nipple again, a heat shot straight to her core.

"I want you Hermione," he groaned against her skin, kissing his way to her other breast, running his hand down her side, he gently tugged on her nipple with his teeth, she groaned and pulled his head up.

"Fuck me…please" she added upon his smirk. He moved his hands to her breasts and slid them across her stomach and grasped her thighs, she shivered. She reached between him, grabbing his arousal and he groaned her name and kissed her soundly, pulling her tight against his groin. She fumbled with the button on his pants before just about ripping the zipper away, he thrust his tongue against hers as she finally grasped him in her hand. Severus keened and she smiled against his mouth. He pulled away, his eyes were dark, and they panted together into the darkening kitchen.

Severus swallowed and tried to focus, "the bedroom is upstairs." Hermione shook her head while unbuttoning her own jeans.

"No time for that." She started to shimmy out of her jeans, Severus stepped back and pulled them away from her ankles. Her legs were pale and smooth, she had another large scar encircling her right knee, he crouched down and gently led his tongue along it. Hermione whined at the contact, he glanced up at her without pulling away from her flesh. She was beautiful, flush and panting, her hair stuck to her neck, pupils dilated. He kissed and licked his way up her thighs while unbuttoning his own shirt.

"Severus," Hermione panted out as his lips teased the outside of her panties, "Merlin, I've wanted you for so long, please Severus." The more she said his name like that, husky, low, and pleading, made him harder each time. He swiped aside her panties and licked up her slit, Hermione screeched into the dark kitchen. Her hands gripped the edge of the countertop, Severus stood and kissed her, sliding her panties down, she raised herself off the counter to help. He dragged his hands down her body, gently running his fingers over her clit before sliding a finger into her, she was so wet for him. She shuddered as he gasped into her mouth. Suddenly, he couldn't wait to be inside her.

With his free hand, he pulled himself from his trousers and without much warning, slid into her. They both moaned into each other's mouth, Hermione broke the kiss gasping. She placed a hand on the back of his neck looking into his eyes, she lifted her legs, using the cabinets beneath for leverage and leaned back.

"Gods, Hermione," Severus's face twisted up in almost agony, "you feel…so…good", he thrust into with each word, increasing his pace.

Hermione dropped her head back, "oh gods, yes," this was far beyond how she imagined this was going to go. Severus dropped his head, pulling her hips over the counter edge, and took a nipple into his mouth before licking up towards her neck, moving his hands around her back, bringing her head up to meet his lips. She licked along his bottom lip before thrusting her tongue into his mouth in time with his thrusts. He lifted her into a sitting position yet again and slowed down, he pulled away from her lips, their breath mingled. He slowly swirled his hips and a low moan came from Hermione as her eyes slid closed, not realizing he had a released one of his own as well.

"I thought about you everyday for the past nine months," Severus spoke, his voice rough and husky. Hermione opened her eyes, gazing into his, he swirled his hips again and she gasped lightly. "Never had I imagined this in all that time." She smiled and he kissed her again, languidly this time, the thrusts became slower and they enjoyed a few moments of tenderness before Hermione clenched around Severus. He growled and the pace picked back up, he wrapped one arm around her waist and the other under her arse, picking her up, Hermione wrapped her legs around him. He stepped towards the table in the kitchen, kicking a chair away, it clattered to the floor. He placed her on the tables edge before sweeping the mugs off the table as well. They smashed to the floor and Hermione laughed, giddy in the dark kitchen with Severus' eagerness. He grinned at her, her breath caught with a sudden rush of emotion towards him. He laid her back onto the table, she lifted a leg and he placed a hand under a knee, holding it against his side. He ran his other hand up her thigh, gripping her hip and pounded into her. She looked divine, hair fanned out, cheeks flushed, her breasts moving in time with his thrusts, he was so close and watching her cry out with each thrust was bringing him to the edge. He moved a hand up to her breast, she grabbed hold and brought his fingers to her mouth, sucking on the tips of his index and middle finger.

"Gods, Hermione… I can't…" he groaned out. He let go of her leg, licked his fingers and brought them to her clit. She cried out, arching her back, his finger stayed against her lips.

"Severus…yes… I'm going…" She never finished the sentence as she fell apart around him, clenching deliciously and crying out; this pulled him over the edge, and he cried her name out as he came. The only sound was both of them panting together, catching their breath until Hermione started laughing.

"That was, just, perfect," she smiled up at him, she propped herself up on her elbows and gave him a once over, blushing even after what they had just done. "Much better then any fantasy."

Severus smiled, leaning down to kiss her softly. He pulled out of her, waved his hand and the mugs repaired themselves and gently landed on the table next to Hermione's elbow, she smiled up at him as he gathered her up in his arms, she wrapped her arms around his waist. Severus breathed in her hair before placing his lips against her forehead.

"I am in love with you, I didn't say that just to get you in this position." Hermione stated softly. "I just want you to know that, no matter what happens next, here and out there." Severus was quiet, to distract herself Hermione flicked her wrist, clicking the stove back on.

"Hermione, I had no idea you could ever have any feelings towards me in this regard," he spoke softly against her skin, "but we are both going to survive this war and I am going to love you." He moved slightly and she lifted her head to look at him, he smiled down at her before kissing her slowly. They kissed for a few minutes until the kettle began to whistle yet again. Hermione pulled away first.

"I promised you tea." Severus stepped away and clicked off the stove. Hermione slid off the table and bent to pick up her discarded sweater, upon standing back up she noted Severus staring her down. She blushed and pulled the sweater over her head.

"You are so beautiful." Severus spoke and stepped up against her, leaning down for another kiss, running his fingers along her thigh to where the sweater fell. She shivered, Severus ran his tongue across her lip, she swiped her tongue out against his. He groaned and pulled her against him.

"Tea can wait," she smiled against his lips, "you said the bedroom was upstairs?"

Severus pulled away and laughed before scooping her up, "we can have tea with breakfast of course," he stated while heading for the stairs.


End file.
